Fireflies and Bluedamsels
by oOoIZZYoOo
Summary: A loyal prince has been forced into a marriage, while a princess who wants nothing more than to be a warrior meets a kindly and seemingly other worldly monk. Two siblings try to keep up with the changing pace of the industrial world, and a war begins. AU
1. The Visit

Katara

April 6th, 1760

'Sun…Moon…Earth…Sky…

We've long abandoned these words. Dearest mother, it's truly heart wrenching to try and explain what has happened to the world since you've been gone. Once we could look up and see the brightest shades of blue and white, you and I would watch the clouds play along the horizon for hours.

Now…all I see is smoke…thick…looming. Our once beautiful snow has been littered with soot, and the summer rains stings my skin like acid.

Our once flourishing nations have shriveled into despair, and benders, who were once our bravest and most noble warriors, were killed or vanished along with our nation's prosperity. The younger children of our village think of bending as some sort of fairytale.

Our world has turned their backs upon what our Earth had given us and instead resorted to weapons…machines…something that the fire nation has specialized in.

And yet I travel one knapsack on my side, to the source of all this pollution; to the country in which it had all begun, all for the sake of my brother, your son, who requires my assistance in his business. He's mailed me many times, telling of his success in the fire nations flourishing economy. Dad became ill recently you see, and we had to find some way of paying his medical bills.

Sokka offered to travel and send money home. Alas…it was all for nothing. Father's gone. Now, there is no one to send letters home too…

Ever since father's passing Sokka has been adamant that I come and stay with him, I have refused for as long as I can, but work is scarce in the water tribe, and the last of my money has slowly but surely run dry.

Mother, I've not yet even entered the cities borders and already my knowledge of the world I came from becomes dim. Tall brick buildings block my view of the sun and earnest sky, the city is so noisy and full of inhabitants I can hardly hear myself think. Even the women are hidden under unfamiliar looking dress.

My home is far away now, and though I know I cannot return, my heart years for the sight of something familiar; something natural in this industrial wonderland…'

Katara's hand slammed against the page messily as the wagon she was traveling in went over a rather nasty bump. Her body was moved into the air and she tumbled with a plop back upon its hay ridden interior. She moaned softly and rubbed her back.

There was a clatter of wooden wheels turning against cobble stone streets as a hay filled wagon pranced down a nearly empty alley. A flicker of candle light from the street lamps crossed across her gentle face. The driver was a middle aged man dressed in worn and tired farmer's clothes. He pushed down his straw hat and looked over his shoulder.

"Well, this is as far as I can take ya unfortunately." His voice had a mature and friendly ring to the small girl's ears as she sat up, hay covering her tired body as she yawned. With a soft breath she nodded and climbed out of her wooden steed. Her tan arms extended toward the sky as she yawned.

"Are ya sure you're gonna be alright be yourself?" He asked from his seat. Katara nodded, brushing the stray feed from her long and tidy braid. Her long and graceful fingers extended into her purse, shuffling around for a few moments before holding up two pieces of copper.

"Here, for your trouble." She said with a gentle smile. The man held up his hand, shaking his head quickly.

"No mam, twas no trouble at all. You should use that to get yourself some new garbs, you're a rather odd pepper in such robes after all." The farmer motioned towards the rather simple blue dress that fell against her body. She looked down at herself, pulling at it gently before laughing.

"I suppose peasant isn't in this year is it?" She asked under her breath. Katara had already seen some of the fashions that women wore in this part of the country, long flowing gowns, lace adorning the fringes, intricate designs sewn into the soft fabric. Katara squished up her face feeling the cotton fabric she was wearing.

The man smiled before grabbing a hold of the reins. The horse whined and pulled, wanting to get a move on with the route. He glanced once more down at the small woman before nudging his head backwards.

"There's a thrift store a few blocks back, you should be able to find something there. Though, for the record, I like your clothes, it's a nice change from the hootenanny of corsets and bloomers they got running around here." The man stated with a teasing laugh. The girl blushed and giggled, nodding quickly.

"Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind." The horse whinnied, pulling quickly at the kart. The man was thrust forward as he forced his feet forward. The farmer laughed before nodding his head down to the woman.

"Well I should get going-" He mumbled a bit awkwardly. The woman just laughed however and nodded bashfully, her fingers playing with one another to ease the tension of the night air.

"Oh yes of course, thank you again…you really saved me back there." The woman nodded softly to herself before taking in a long breath. The air was thick and hard to take in, no doubt an effect of all the smoke in the air. Katara bit her lip, just one more price she had to pay for entering a fire country. She could hardly take a whole breath in when the man called out again.

"Now you have a place to stay, aint gonna be wandering the streets are ya?" He asked kindly, genuine concern shining in his green orbs. Katara nodded quickly to ease his worry.

"Yes, I'll be staying with my brother; his home isn't far from here." She rolled her hand out and down the street. The farmer nodded knowingly. They stood, eye to eye for a moment, neither one of them moving. Katara coughed softly into her hand, glancing away.

"Ah-ah I'm sorry." The farmer laughed and rubbed his head. "It's just, you have the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, we don't see too many girls like you around here- I suppose I was just a bit star struck."

The woman blushed before giggling gently under her breath. The way he spoke was like that of a young bachelor, though the wrinkles on his face could have proven him to be an old man. He had faced a hard life, that much she could see.

"It was very nice meeting you…and thank you again; really, it's so nice to see a kind face on such a long journey." The woman whispered. He laughed at that and gave her a small compassionate smile before holding out his hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you miss…." He slurred out his words, realizing that he didn't know her name. She took this gracefully however and gave a small curtsy.

"…Katara. And, you, Mr….?" She raised a brow as his lips turned in a gentle smirk.

"Haru."

The horse had enough of their flirting and started off without his master's command. Haru yelped and grabbed onto the reins. He quickly turned and waved to Katara as the wagon clopped out of sight.

"I hope we meet again Miss Katara!" He yelled. Katara giggled and shook her head before taking her bag in her hand. She threw it over her shoulders and scanned her surroundings. Her shoulders her back and her legs all ached from her ride to 'the city'. With a soft mumble she cracked her neck and fingers and headed off towards her brother's apartment.

Her bright blue eyes wandered the street as she placed one tired foot in front of the other. Not much of the scenery had changed since she had fallen asleep. There was just more buildings and less people, a scary combination in the young girl's eyes.

She sighed heavily and poked her head about a few different alley ways. How was anyone supposed to find their way around this maze anyways?

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Katara? …Is that really you baby sister?" Katara had heard the voice coming from this man's mouth, but it was hard to believe that the tall, slim, well groomed man standing in front of her was really in fact- Sokka. He had cut his hair since she'd last seen him, gotten rid of the warriors style and replaced it with that of a gentleman, though a short ponytail still stuck out of the back of his head. He'd moved on from water tribe robes and was instead wearing a soft blue jacket with gold trimming at the top, a ruffle of silk protruding from the opening at his chest. He laughed heartily and held out his arms.

"Look at you!" He proclaimed happily. "God, you've gotten so big!" He laughed out.

Katara felt herself shaking, she bit her lip as her face squished up in a mixture of happiness and anguish. She hiccupped and rubbed her now watering eyes quickly as she jumped into her brothers waiting arms. He laughed softly as she sobbed into his chest, her fingers clinging into his back as she cried.

"Sokka! Sokka it's really you!" She whimpered.

"I missed you….I missed you so much…" Katara held back harsh sobs as Sokka picked up her frail body, holding her against him like a small child as he dug his head into her shoulder, his eyes closing tightly while he held back his own sorrow.

"I missed you too Katara." Sokka's voice wavered as he spoke making Katara flinch. She sniffed and held onto him childishly, her head nuzzling into his warm body. Sokka gently placed Katara back on the ground, so softly that she thought he might have mistaken her for a porcelain doll.

"Katara…there's…there's someone I'd like you to meet." Sokka whispered lowly to her. He turned on his heel, offering out a kind hand towards her. Katara blinked for a few moments but took her brothers hand in her own and followed obediently.

"Sokka? I'm really tired, can this wait?" Katara asked softly. Sokka opened his mouth, as if thinking about the answer, but shook his head just as quickly.

"Ah…no, I'd like to get this over with while you're still unable to freeze me to a wall." Sokka muttered quickly. Katara raised a brow as her brother opened up one of the wooden door ways. His house was fairly larger than she expected, three stories, all furnished very nicely from what she could see.

"Are you decent?" Sokka asked lowly as he moved his head into the door. Katara could have sworn she heard a giggle as Sokka pulled back, taking in a quick bracing breath. He threw open the door and pushed his younger sister inside.

"…Katara…I'd like you to meet Yue..."

Katara raised a brow at her brother before moving her bright eyes to where he had been so gentlemanly pointing. She gasped and threw her hands over her lips. The most beautiful of flowers stood before her with hair as white as snow, eyes a crystal blue, and skin glowing in the sunlight. She wore her hair up in a bun while two long strands of hair fell over her perfect face.

Even her clothing was beautiful, with ruffles and frills, a silk rose pinned to her curved side. Katara couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"…Oh my gosh Sokka…" She whispered lowly. "…Is she a princess?"

The question came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Sokka immediately laughed, mockingly of course, and russled up her already tangled hair. Katara pouted and watched as he walked over to his 'princess', she was flustered from the comment but gave a gentle giggle, her cheeks red.

"That's so sweet of you Katara…you really are as kind as your brothers described." She whispered.

Katara blushed again, even her voice was perfect. Like a bird humming a low lullaby.

Her eyes suddenly found themselves attached to the choker on the girl's neck, shining with the water nation's emblem. She hadn't seen it worn so proudly in years. Katara laughed softly, moving her fingers over her own in remembrance. A betrothal necklace, just one of the many now outdated rituals her people left behind.

"So, whose the lucky guy?" Katara asked jokingly. Sokka seemed to break into a cold sweat as Yue blushed looking away.

"Uh…well…."

"WHAT?" Katara's scream was so loud that Sokka had to throw his hands over her mouth to keep the neighbors from calling the cops. Still she continued, wide eyed with two clenched fist, punching at the air as she fumed. Yue hid her face in her hands, seemingly embarrassed as Sokka tried to calm his sister down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT ENGAGED WITHOUT TELLING ME?" Katara screamed out, her hair falling from her braid as she shook her head. Sokka placed a hand over his ear, mumbling a 'ow' before pressing his hands down on Katara's shoulders.

"Listen, it's really not that big of a deal, we're not even engaged technically." Sokka mumbled quickly. Katara didn't seem to care however.

"How could you not tell me you were so serious with someone?" Katara was grinding her teeth, obviously trying to keep face in front of the rather scared Yue. She held nothing against the girl, it was her brother that she wanted to pummel into a thousand pieces.

"Ah- Katara. I asked Sokka not to tell you." Yue called out quietly. She looked down, her brows knitting together sadly as she twisted her fingers into her long blue dress.

"I was just, scared…Sokka and I…well, were starting to get serious about one another when your father passed, I didn't want you to think I was taking your brother away from you when you needed him so desperately." Yue answered out pleadingly.

Katara shifted her eyes between Yue an Sokka, something of a mix between awe and horror crossing her face. Finally she crossed her arms, the small pout still evident on her lips as she stared across the wall bashfully.

"…Well…I suppose this isn't the stupidest thing you've done…." Katara muttered. Yue giggled, throwing her hands into the air before letting them fall around Katara's neck, hugging her closely. Katara gasped and blinked for a few moments before hugging the girl in return.

"Oh thank you Katara…your blessing means the world to us…" She whispered lowly. Despite herself Katara smiled, her eyes traveling to her brother.

"So- when's the wedding?"

Sokka sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…that's the problem."


	2. The Bandit and The Monk

Toph

April 28th, 1760

"I now call to order the 76th meeting of King Bei Fong. The room is now open to questions." An official stepped back from his place, long tan and green robes hitting against his ankles as he bowed quickly to the King as he passed. The crowd bowed formally as the King moved to his podium, a serious and somber look plastered on his face. There he stood in long silky green robes, an intricate crown placed upon his head. He, leader of the last safe place on Earth, mastermind strategist to their army, and father to the world's most promising prodigy.

Not that he would ever admit such a thing.

"King Bei Fong, are the trading routes with the Norther water tribe to be secure by July as you had previously promised?" A soft female voice piped out suddenly. The King smiled and nodded, his dull eyes traveling over the crowd.

"King Arnook and I have been discussing our negotiations on taxes, and while there are still small details to be hammered out we should have an open trade relationship by June 14th." The King declared happily. There was a content murmur as a slim man stood nervously.

"King Bei Fong, as you know, farmers such as myself have been suffering because of the poor quality of earth and inability to access clean water…I suppose I was, I was wondering if there was any chance I could put a motion forward to update the agricultural budget to fit these needs?" He asked quietly. The King was silent for a moment before nodding in thought.

"Yes…I will put it through to my advisors. As you know dear farmer, we are The Family, and what is mine is yours. You shall have plentiful crops this year, this I can promise you." He called out charmingly. There was an even happier cheer from the crowd.

"King Bei Fong, rumors have begun to spread that the princess is an Earth bender."

The room went silent as the King's eyes suddenly flashed with rage, yet the man went on.

"Multiple sources have spotted a girl just of her age and build running around in the underground bending circuit. How do you respond?" A brave faceless voice called out from the crowd. The King twitched and scrunched up his nose in anger as he held back what was really going through his mind.

"My daughter is a poor, defenseless blind girl whose mother nor father is an Earth bender. And as we all know, a bender cannot be born from a non bender." The King explained, as if talking to a crowd of children. He raised a brow, a coy smile tugging at his lips.

"And to not only accuse my daughter of such an unspeakable art, but to group her together with the low life's who call themselves the warriors of the city, is an insult to me, to my daughter, and to this nation." The man stated lowly, a small growl hidden underneath the polite words.

"These slanders have been imagined up by the filthiest of scum so that you, my people, might turn against my family. So that we, as a nation, might be more of a target to fir nation attacks. We are the city of Ba Sing Sei, we are The Family. Only together may we thrive."

Toph glanced up at a booming speaker as people passed by her without a second notice. A large brown cloak hid her from the world, from other's eyes. She pulled up her lip in annoyance as his dark and monotonous voice called out to their poverty stricken city.

"We are The Family, and those who oppose The Family are traitors."

"Yea yea dad, we know." Toph muttered lowly to herself. With an exasperated groan she made her way through the market, careful to pay attention to the faded shapes of human flesh that passed by her. Just a few more miles and she would be safe of the city's prying eyes and free to practice her Earth bending. Her hands twitched against her leg, she had to be extra careful lately since her father found her Earth bending scroll in her closet.

She hadn't bended in weeks, and it was starting to make her twitchy.

"A bender cannot be born of a non-bender." Toph mocked under her breath, shaking her head in disgust. She silently wondered how many times he'd used those words to help himself to sleep. Yes, her father had convinced himself of many things, but none was larger the lie than that his precious baby girl was not an earth bender, just as her mother and father were born.

How she had received such a blessing was beyond Toph's understanding. Not that it mattered to her of course, she wasn't about to question why she was given God like abilities if it led to answers that would take them away.

Toph dug her toes into the dirt, letting the hot dust drift up her leg as a small giggle escaped her lips. It felt good to be out of shoes and walking around barefoot again.

"_Little girl, blessed from birth, given soul from mother earth- little girl, watch your pride, with those blank unseeing eyes. With the dirt you plan your steps, but your destiny you have not met. Little girl, tread carefully, everything will be change when you meet me."_

Toph stopped in her tracks as the soft male voice traveled through the air. It hit her ears like a crash, pounding inside of her mind as she quickly twisted and turned her head. She counted the bodies around her quickly. A colony of ants in the field around them, three cats chasing five mice, six merchants, none holding a musical instrument, twenty four customers, all busy with bargaining.

No jesters or singers performing…then who-

"Hi there!"

"AH!" Toph screamed and fell back upon the dirt as a vibration suddenly hit the ground behind her, penetrating her natural defenses. Breathing quickly she turned, throwing out an arm, ready to bend the asshole into the next town.

"Woah woah, I come in peace…I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't realize you were blind." He laughed out nervously.

Toph gasped as her eyes found themselves upon him. His skinny body, his gentle sloping face, it made her pastel blue eyes shake in fear and wonder.

"…You ok?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

Toph quivered bring her hand over her heart quickly, this wasn't possible. She'd been able to see thanks to the vibrations in the Earth but this- this was nothing like her usual vision. Standing before the blank faces and bodies in the crowd was a boy of young age, a handsome smile and innocent eyes gleaming.

"I-I can see you." Toph whispered, patting herself down quickly. Was she seeing ghost now? He had to be a spirit right? That was the only explanation. The boy looked around for a moment, as if trying to follow her blank eyes.

"Uhh…me?" He asked, not knowing how to respond to her accusation.

Toph grabbed her head, whimpering to herself as she started to pace. In all of her fourteen years of life nothing like this had happened before. She saw the molds of bodies, a gentle black or gray aura surrounding them depending on their mood. When she was older she could feel their heart beats, their breathing, everything she needed to tell a person's emotions.

But their face- a persons body, their muscles and facial expressions…

Toph's eyes moved over to him again. He had moved back to what she assumed his lot in the market, while she paced he placed his lips gently against the edge of his staff, a soft tune escaping the slits in its side.

When he noticed her stare he laughed and waved with an idiotic grin. Toph flushed and looked down at the ground, she could see him grinning, she didn't even have to feel it! Toph gulped and shut her eyes tight, whispering to herself. This was it, she was going crazy!

"Thank you so much mam!" She heard him shout giddily as a passing woman dropped three silver pieces into his dish. Toph slowly peeked open an eye. If someone was giving him money on the street then they could see him too right? He was physical…alive.

Alright…so he wasn't a ghost. That was a start.

Toph slowly made her way over to him, her fingers edging over his nose and cheek bones, feeling all the things she could never see before. She blinked, her mouth forming silent words of shock. It all looked so different from what she'd imagined.

Human's were…beautiful.

"D…do we all look like you…?" Toph asked rather dumbly. The boy blinked and placed a crooked hand against his cheek.

"Well, I sure hope not."

Her short fingers moved to her jaw, slowly moving up, comparing their features. Her eyes were larger, but her nose was smaller…his lips were flatter and his jaw line was much sharper than her own…

Toph swallowed hard, as he tilted his head curiously, long lashes batting against his cheeks as he did so. He smiled gallantly, offering out a hand. Toph stared down at it, finally able to make out all five fingers. She bit her lip softly before shaking it.

"My names Aang. What's yours?" He asked happily. Toph tried to asses him with her newfound eye sight. He seemed like an idiot at first glance, an optimistic and naïve one at that. But just because she could see him didn't mean he was trustworthy. She slammed herself up quickly, her arms crossing protectively.

"They call me Bandit around these parts." Toph stated. He smiled nodding gently. With a low groan he stood up beside her, her eyes followed as his legs stretched their muscles to push him off the ground. In fascination she studied the way his thin muscles twisted while he stretched his arms across his chest.

"Do you live around here? I've never seen you before…" Toph mumbled.

That was an understatement.

Aang shook his head quickly, smacking his lips dryly as he looked around for what she assumed to be a bottle of water. He gave a proud proclamation as he found it, unscrewing the cap quickly before pouring the water down his throat. Toph couldn't help but stare.

"No, I'm a monk, I live in many different places." He proclaimed happily wiping his lips messily. Toph raised an eye brow.

"So…you're homeless?" She snapped. He laughed, not understanding that it was an insult. Toph rolled her eyes before casting her eyes up and down his body. Well he certainly wasn't wearing the normal apparel for the earth kingdom. Though it was still hard to make out over his proud lines she could see the faint outline of cloth hanging over him.

He had a large robe, or rather, a few yards of cloth thrown over his bare shoulders and wrapped around his head. His stomach was bare, showing his ribs through the stretched skin. He had sack like pants that bunched around his ankles while fingerless gloves extended up his elbows. She could only assume that the long shoes that blocked off his legs were boots of some kind.

"So you don't have a job, or possessions, or anything like that?" Toph asked rudely, still not sure how Monk's philosophies worked. Aang merely smiled and shook his head, waving a finger in front of her. It was a lot more childish now that she could see it clearly.

"Of course not! I have my friendly bison Appa, though I guess he's more of a companion then possession, and Momo- well….if Appa doesn't count then he doesn't either I guess…umm…but I have my staff!" He proclaimed quickly.

Aang reached back and grabbed the wooden staff that he had been using as a musical instrument before. Toph opened and closed her hand, signaling for him to hand it over. He happily replied, pressing it into her small fingers.

Toph smirked, nodding her head. She had to admit, she was impressed. It was fine workmanship, a thin almost dagger like bottom made of an odd type of wood she hadn't felt before. It spiraled into a larger more recognizable size, til it's swelled at the top. Toph worked her fingers over the intricate air like symbol that had been carved into it.

"It's nice…for a staff." Toph mumbled. Aang didn't seem to hear her.

"And besides I don't need a job or possessions, as the monks back home used to tell me, everything that's worth while in life is free. Like happiness, or love, or food-" Aang listed. Toph grunted shaking her head.

"Food isn't free…" She mumbled. His eyes grew large as he gasped.

"It's not?" Aang asked exasperated. Toph sighed before rubbing her temple; she was already starting to regret starting up a conversation with him. Perhaps it would be better if she just ditched him now?

"So how long have you been going by Bandit princess?"

Toph's eyes went wide as she quickly threw out a leg and an arm, before he could even react he was down on the ground, two handcuffs of mud holding him down. Toph stood over his body, her cap hiding the evidence of what she had down.

"…what did you say." Toph hissed lowly. Aang laughed nervously, shaking his head as he pulled at his hands, attempting to get out of the bonds.

"Hey hey, it's ok, I'm not here to hurt you…I just…kinda put it together." He chuckled out quickly. Toph breathed harshly threw her nose, slowly sliding her foot back into its original position. The chains released and Aang sat up, rubbing his wrist slowly.

"…try anything funny and you're dead." She warned lowly. Aang nodded quickly as she twitched her head to the side, motioning for him to follow her. It wasn't safe to talk about this kind of thing in public. Aang stood up and then- he was gone. Toph gasped as his body disappeared into thin air. Not even a hint of his vibration!

"A-Aang?" She called out quickly.

"Yea?" He asked, landing beside her.

"How did you…I mean…how come I suddenly couldn't see you all of a sudden…?" Toph whispered lowly. It was already odd enough that she could see him fully when he was sitting beside her, but now he could disappear too?

"Well probably because you're blind." Aang stated dumbly.

"…I can't decide whether you actually want me to kill you or if you're really that stupid." Toph mumbled to herself. Toph was about to push the subject farther when Aang suddenly called out-

"So how come nobodys put together that the bandit and princess are the same person?" Toph blinked and stared down at the ground. It was kind of odd, whether she was being the princess or the bandit no one had ever really came to her with such an accusation.

Of course there were rumors, but there were also rumors that her mother was in fact from space and had three arms.

"Lots of reasons I guess. I'm sure you've noticed by now but these people aren't the most intelligent ants in the farm. Then there's the fact that my mom and my dad aren't benders, so, in theory it's impossible for me to be…if nothing else my dad's so adamant about keeping up the lie, I'm pretty sure he's got half the city brainwashed. " Toph sighed and leaned her head against her hand.

"But if I had to guess…it would probably be because there are hundreds of girls like me…blind, deaf, short limbs, bad heart…born sickly…born dead. The fire nation soldiers have lovingly dubbed us the 'cripple generation' after they used our homes as a test site for their new bomb." Toph glanced back at Aang lowly.

"…What happened?" Aang asked softly.

"Spoiler alert…it worked." Toph mumbled sarcastically. She sighed and shook her head.

"My mom was pregnant when it hit. Lots of women were…the radiation affected so many people…even those who didn't live anywhere near the explosion. We were born into an apocalyptic Earth...a place that not even the roaches wanted to be a part of…we're just now recovering from that attack. That ONE attack…that bomb that was powerful enough to destroy us from the inside out…" Toph whispered.

"That's horrible…" Aang's voice got quiet as he looked down at the ground, fumbling with his hands.

"…No, the horrible thing is that we can't do anything about it. Ever since then we've become 'The Family', the brainwashed nation…the city that was so broken it's become whole." Toph hissed. Aang nudged her gently with his arm as her eyes seemed to fade from reality.

"…Princess?" He asked gently.

"It's Toph." She corrected under her breath.

"Right." He smiled and nodded. "Toph…I like that name…"

He laughed softly to himself, a brilliant smile crossing his face. She blushed quickly, looking down at the ground as she placed the tips of her fingers gently onto her cheeks. Why was she suddenly acting so…so…girly?

"You're kidding me…Uther's got a new superhero on the streets?"

Toph stopped in her tracks and grabbed Aang's arm to make him halt as well. She perked up her ears as the two town gossips traded their latest findings to one another. Toph always passed them on her way to the tournament, but this time they seemed to actually be talking about something interesting.

"You mean you haven't heard? There's a rebellion growing in the fire nation, apparently a woman in red's been going around the town, burning the army buildings, cleaning up the streets- you know the drill. It's starting a big uproar and everything. "

The other woman gasped, muttering something about crazy children under her breath as a smile formed on Toph's lips.

"That's what we need Aang….a hero. Someone to help us bring the fire lord down once and for all…to make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

Aang gulped, shuffling his feet nervously as a small drip of sweat rolled down his cheeks. Toph looked at him curiously as his heart rate suddenly sped up.

"Yea…a hero…right."


	3. The Culture

Katara

April 7th, 1760

"So explain to me again why you and Yue can't get married?"

Katara brought a simple garb off of its rack, studying the texture for a moment as Sokka walked behind her, picking out a few clothes at random. The one she held in her hands was a bit too fancy for her taste, but what did she expect, Sokka had insisted on shopping at the most expensive clothes store in town. It was a soft cyan and much simpler than everything else Sokka had placed up, though it was on the large side.

Katara gasped as Sokka snapped it out of her hands and slammed it down on the coat rack.

"I thought we were here to make sure you blended in, not talk about my love life." He answered handing her a well beaded red dress. Katara stuck out her tongue in disgust as her brother rolled his eyes. She hated red. Her hands reached out once more for a blue sundress but Sokka hit her fingers.

"Katara, you're brown, so you already stick out like a sore thumb, try going with something more popular on the streets would you?" He asked impatiently. Katara mumbled as Sokka tore her away from the back of the store and towards the 'new age' section.

"Here, these seem pretty respectable." Sokka muttered throwing three different dresses at her. Katara scrunched up her nose before groaning. She liked the clothes she was wearing, why did she have to change them?

"Go on, we don't have all day Katara." Sokka mumbled pushing her into the dressing room. Katara let out a loud grunt to show just how un-amused she was by her brother's antics. As soon as she was sure the women of the store weren't looking she stuck out her tongue as he squinted his eyes, making a pair of goofy expressions her way.

"Do I have to?" Katara asked once more. Sokka nodded and nearly threw her into one of the dressing room stalls. Katara clicked the lock closed, mumbling about stupid brothers as Sokka leaned against the door keeping watch.

Katara slowly slipped off her dirty dress, throwing it to the floor. The white rags she had wrapped around herself underneath had became tattered and torn from the journey to the capital. Katara silently cursed herself; she'd be needing new undergarments too then…

Katara patted her chest rather absent mindedly when she finally caught a good look of herself in the mirror. Even though she was turning eighteen this summer her chest was still fairly flat compared to other girls her age. Katara blushed recalling the rather…pronounced curves of Sokka's fiancé. How he'd ever tricked such a woman into falling for him was something she couldn't even fathom.

"Katara? You doing ok in there?" Sokka asked knocking loudly against the door. Katara jumped and covered herself with her hands, her eyes quickly shooting to the door out of instinct. Katara felt rather foolish, realizing that he wasn't able to get in. She threw a dress off of its hanger and with a bit of force made her way into it.

"I'm fine!" She replied quickly.

"So tell me why you and Yue can't get married." It wasn't a question this time. Sokka sighed, rubbing his temple as he blew his bangs out of his face. One foot slowly moved in front of the other until he was sitting in front of the dressing room door lazily.

"It's not that we can't get married, it's just we have to wait until the White Day festival." Sokka explained with a small shrug. Katara raised a brow and curiously poked her head near the door so she could hear him clearer.

"Why do you have to wait til then?" She asked. Sokka twitched, trying to think of the right words to explain the situation to Katara. She wouldn't be happy about the answer, that was for certain.

"The culture is a lot different here then it is back home, that's why. For instance what you wear shows where you land in class. If you don't know proper mannerisms at the table you're considered uneducated and couples who can marry are decided by the King. To name a few." Sokka started out slowly. He could hear Katara coughing in surprise at his last statement. She threw open the door, a loose garb thrown over herself.

"King Ozai? That damn bastard? He gets to choose who you can marry? Why?" Katara said with a burst of disbelief. Sokka sighed and shook his head, waving his hand quickly toward the belt she'd let fall around her waist.

"No, Katara that goes on the inside…you've got it all wrong." He stated. Katara grumbled and slammed the door in his face. What business was it of Ozai's who got married or not? And why was he the only one entrusted with that power, didn't he have enough of that already? When Sokka didn't continue talking Katara hit the wall with her foot.

"Are you going to finish the story or not?" Katara yelped out stuffing the belt inside of her dress.

"Well legend goes that the royal family, or at least, those who were born to be Kings, have a direct link to God and as such they have the ability to see the fate of two lovers before it happens. Back when the fire nation was first building a name for itself the King s would walk around for hours blessing young couples who had found their one and only soul mates. Of course the ceremony has been altered since then, but that's basically how it happened. " Sokka explained.

"So you're telling me the man who singlehandedly wiped out an entire race has been appointed the task of putting love into the world? Yea, that sounds like a great plan. How do people know if he even has this supposed power?" Katara asked sarcastically. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"I don't know Katara! Yue just told me that because of his 'abilities' every year on white day he grants the ability to marry to couples in the area." Sokka called out. Katara pushed up her hair, glancing over her shoulder at the back of the dress.

"It sounds like a pretty silly thing for a King to do…I mean isn't he busy repressing the free world and all that?" Katara asked with a smirk. Sokka jumped and looked around quickly to see if anyone had heard her words. When no eyes fell upon them he sighed in relief.

"It's just a publicity stunt Katara, just something the people do to honor their heritage…you of all people should know how important customs are to a nation." Sokka snipped. Katara frowned, groaning in frustration.

"So what, he just goes around deciding if people are destined to be together?" Katara asked, wrestling herself out of the large dress. Katara yelped as she felt herself lost in a sea of silk, she waved her hands quickly and pushed herself free. Sokka rolled his eyes at her question and shook his head.

"Of course not...when a couple reaches the point where they wish to be married you send a request to the King's council. If you go about it the right way he reads you and your fiancés name aloud on white day and bam you're married. Of course you're free to have a ceremony and be blessed by a priest or whatever afterwards, but if you want to legally be recognized, you have to have the King give his word."

Katara twisted her lip in disapproval.

"And…as much as I hate the King and all that he does…I love Yue too much to let her be ridiculed by those fire nation women any longer." Sokka hissed under his breath. Katara raised an eye brow, scrunching up her hair.

"Why would the fire nation women ridicule her?" Katara asked gently. Sokka sighed and rubbed his temple at the memory.

"Well luckily we live in a pretty diverse part of town, so it doesn't happen a lot, but these really old school fire nation families are just brutal about the fact Yue is living with me even though we're not technically married." Sokka threw one of the hangers towards the other end of the hall. His fingers moved against his palm, begging for the hold of a boomerang or sword.

But he'd promised to start over, to keep himself safe.

He wasn't a warrior any longer…

"So, Katara, this white day, you're putting on your prettiest clothes and you're coming with us to see to it we're married proper. You understand?" Sokka ordered, thrusting his throbbing hand down upon the carpeted floor.

"It would be my honor." She mumbled angrily.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her brother get married, but the whole process seemed ridiculous and unneeded. It was only icing on the cake that she would have to actually have to be in the same room as that- thing they called the fire lord. He'd stolen her mother, her village, and her nations pride, and now he was even forcing his customs upon her family.

Katara recalled seeing a wedding in the water tribe, how the bride would glow underneath the moonlight with an uncompressing smile while the women of her family stood behind her, carrying the tail of her gown with crying and giggling exteriors. Yes, even though it had been so long ago, she remembered the flowing kimono's and yukata's, the laughter and barrage of music, the tables full of their nations food, and the hours of dancing until the morning light shined upon them. That was how Yue and Sokka should be married, not a name reading ceremony.

"How on Earth am I supposed to wear this?" Katara asked in shock as she looked over herself in the mirror. It was rather ridiculous; the dress had looked nothing like it did on Yue, though they were of a similar style. It was very baggy and fell flat against her body, the arms were too tight and she could hardly make out her chest from her hips.

"You need a corset and a petticoat if you want to wear those kinds of dresses." Sokka answered, not even needing to see the disaster she had wrought upon herself. Katara groaned and flopped down onto the floor. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"Alright, alright, maybe asking you to wear this kind of fancy stuff was too much of a jump. Get dressed and we'll try something a little more low key." Sokka whispered to her. Katara nearly jumped out of the sagging mess of a gown and into her normal robes. As fast as she could mutter Katara threw open the stall and pranced next to her brother in anticipation.

"Well if we're going to do that we mine as well just keep the clothes I brought right?" She asked happily. Sokka shook his head making her wince.

"No you still have to buy something new...I'm just saying that you don't have to wear a dress like these." He said lowly, obviously trying to force a compromise. Katara gladly took it. She smiled up at him happily as he wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulder, his knuckles rubbing into her scalp teasingly.

"Just no more looking at kimono's ok?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Katara…that's a peasant dress." Sokka moaned out. Katara fluttered around the store, picking up this and that before laying them out on a rather rickety table for sale. Katara observed the dress he had been ridiculing and put on a sense of high airs as she giggled.

"It's not a kimono." She reasoned.

"One of these days Katara…one of these days." Sokka mumbled threateningly. Katara merely laughed however and held the dress to herself. It had taken five stores but they'd finally found somewhere that didn't require an arm and a leg for payment.

Katara smirked as she twirled, the curves of its hem fell flowing against her shins, she giggled softly as it tickled over her skin. This was much more her style, simple, durable, and easy to move around in.

"I think I've found one." Katara said happily, her eyes finding him through the mirror's reflection.

"It's blue." Sokka stated angrily. Katara glanced back at him heatedly, a small pout on her already childish face.

"I got some red ones too…it's not like no one wears blue in this city Sokka." Katara reasoned. Sokka sighed and threw himself back against the couch, coughing as dust exploded from its worn and tired cushions. Katara held back a soft laugh.

"Alright, now let's see what we have here." Katara muttered to herself, her fingers pushing out the clothes like a deck of cards.

Two red dresses, three yellow, four green, three blue, a robe, some new undergarments, and a new pair of brown lace up boots. Katara nodded to herself. It was a good day's work. Katara bundled up her purchases and dipped them down for Sokka's approval.

"There, is that enough?" Katara asked quickly. Sokka sighed, not even able to see her as he wrestled to free himself from the clutches of the stores sofa.

"Yea yea whatever, just go buy them so we can get home, I'm starving!" Sokka complained. Katara shook her head quietly but did as he asked. A soft hum escaped her lips while she made her way to the head merchant, ever since they'd ridden into the smaller infested part of town she'd found herself in a far better mood.

"Hmm." Katara's eyes passed the rather large book collection that sat only a few feet from her mark. With a small shrug she convinced herself a small look wouldn't hurt and placed her belongings down. Her fingers grazed over the dusty novels, coughing as she pulled one out of its wooden grave. Trashy romance novels, one act plays, poems from dime store authors. Katara sighed seeing that the pickings in this particular store were going to be slim.

That's when she saw it.

It was a thick and hidden book on the top of the shelf. Just by the way it sat, so confident on its imaginary post, Katara had known it had been there for quite some time. She stood on her tip toes, gently pushing at its bind to try and tip it into her fingertips.

It fell with a thump into her waiting arms. Katara smiled happily at her new find and quickly dusted off the cover.

'_Heroes Of A Nation'_

Katara had barely begun to flip through the pages when she heard Sokka's annoyed voice calling to her from beside the merchant. Her mind slipped back into reality as she slammed it shut and grabbed her clothes off of the floor.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" She yelled, hauling the book with her. Katara dumped everything she was planning on buying at the merchant's desk, flashing a quick and apologetic smile up at her big brother. He gave a gentle 'hmph' and turned away from her.

"Will this be all for you?" The man asked. Sokka nodded and fumbled with his bag as Katara's eyes wandered outside. They had traveled fairly far from home, she couldn't even recognize what part of the city they were in. Katara tilted her head, trying to see farther down the street's perimeters. While most of the city was lavish and tall these buildings looked on the edge of ruin. There were a few venders here and there, trying to sell whatever they could get a copper for.

In the midst of her sightseeing however Katara noticed something rather odd moving in the shadows of an alley way across the street. A sharp gasp entered her lungs as she witnessed an old and dirty man jabbing his knife at a terrified and crying woman.

"Sokka! That woman's getting mugged!" Katara called out quickly in horror. Sokka lifted his head as Katara took off before he could stop her. His eyes widened as he witnessed his baby sister running toward the attacker, her hands hovering over a well hidden pouch on her hip.

"KATARA!" Sokka screamed taking after her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Katara screamed as she neared the two. The woman's shaking eyes fell upon her as did the attacker. He was so stunned by her outburst that he didn't show any sort of emotion. The woman took advantage of this and quickly took off running.

"Haha, lil gil thinks she 'an take on meh?" The man asked, slurring his already hard to distinguish words. Katara narrowed her eyes, popping the top off of her canteen. She slung her arm back, ready to attack when she yelped feeling something pull her back.

"Get away from here, shoo!" Sokka demanded, waving the deranged man off like a lost puppy. He mumbled under his breath but complied after seeing the golden lining on Sokka's jacket. Katara growled and shook her fist taking a droplet of water out from her pouch.

"Just give me a second with him, I can make sure he never tries to hurt a woman again." Katara hissed.

"Katara, don't…" Sokka warned angrilly. "You came here to start new didn't you? To make a better life for yourself…? Don't start this again…if they find out you can- that you…I mean…" Sokka stuttered for words as Katara slammed the droplet back into her pouch.

"That I can waterbend?" She asked, too much confidence in her voice for his liking. Sokka flinched and looked around quickly.

"..Yes…that…they'll kill you, you know that right?" Sokka whispered. Katara sighed and crossed her arms, her eyes cast down at the cobblestone street below her.

"…I thought things were supposed to be better in the fire nation…" She mumbled lowly. "But I guess the people here are just as ugly as this stupid city they live in…"


	4. The Runaway

Aang

May 5th, 1760

"Pff." Aang let out a soft breath through his pursed lips as he looked around his surroundings. He was alone, hidden in the shadows just as he had been every night he'd gone to visit Toph. Ever since their chance meeting the girl had been thinking of excuses for the two to see one another. If he wasn't so sure it was because she was using him for her own reasons he'd think that she liked him.

That thought made him smile.

The castle was as still and silent as the night air, blackness surrounded him as he quickly stepped through the forest like garden that blocked his way. The tree branches hit against his face, and flashes of memories long repressed flashed through his mind; an image of a small boy running in terror through a thick and matted forest, nothing on his naked body but a few scraps of clothing. His feet, bleeding from the spurs on the ground, tears strolling down starved cheeks. Aang stopped in his tracks, taking in deep breaths to calm himself down. He wasn't in that place anymore…he was free.

Aang's eyes slowly moved up the castle walls as a gentle realization hit upon him. He shouldn't have stayed, he shouldn't have kept himself here this long- he knew he had to keep moving, he knew if he stayed in one place they would find him but-

He didn't want to leave her.

One more day he told himself, one more night, just a bit more of her company and he'd be content.

Stupid boy…

What would they do to her if they found out the two had been interacting? Aang swallowed hard, fear crossing his usually joyful face. Toph was powerful, but their rein of control was nearly impossible to escape. He knew that fact well.

Aang threw himself against a wall as he heard footsteps making their way around the courtyard. He stuck out his head curiously; watching as two women in long kimono's giggled to one another. There cheeks were bright red under the moonlight as they stumbled back towards their homes. The servants must have had a part tonight.

They soon passed, not noticing his hidden form in the darkness. Aang flinched as he heard a larger group of people moving towards him, each as drunk as the girls before them. It was too risky staying on the ground, if he wanted to talk to Toph he'd have to get to her room as soon as possible. With a quick look around he gently pushed his fingertips against his wooden staff.

The staff gave out a light twang as four red wings sprouted from its base. He bit his lip gently and cast one last paranoid look around. He'd sworn never to do something like this in public again; he'd sworn that he would hide away this gift and live a long and peaceful life. But….surely it was too dark for anyone to see him, right?

His soft gray orbs closed in concentration, he breathed slowly, taking in deliberate breaths as he held onto his staff with tight hands. When the group of drunks was passing and their noise became the loudest he thrust himself up into the air, there was a flurry of leaves as he passed through a small opening in the treetops but no one had seemed to notice. Aang looked around quickly, circling the castle like a bird as his pupils searched for Toph's window.

"Aha!" A happy smile crossed his pale face as he spotted the familiar looking building. With a swoop he let himself fall down gracefully into the windows small frame. He smirked gently. Even if he had sworn never to do it-

It felt good to fly again.

"Toph?" He whispered from the window frame. There was no reply. Aang's cold eyes looked about as he poked his head into the room. The room was abnormally dark, even for Toph. All of the candles had been extinguished long ago. Aang strained his eyes, trying to use the moonlight that streamed in behind him to make out her form. He slowly slipped his feet into the room, careful not to say another word. It was rather late after all, perhaps she was sleeping.

"Just come out twinkle toes, I know that you're there." Toph mumbled as she sat up in her bed. Aang laughed softly to himself as he jumped down onto the ground, exposing himself to her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips that she didn't know she'd been holding in.

Toph rubbed her eyes sleepily as she pressed the goose feathered blanket she'd been sleeping under aside. Her slender legs found their way towards the floor as she yawned, her black hair falling messily in front of her face.

"I still don't get how you're able to sneak into my room like this…my father has guards all around my door." Toph mumbled. Aang laughed nervously, his eyes shooting toward her door quickly.

"It's easy once you know your way around the castle." He lied. Toph nodded, moaning gently as she sat down on the carpet, bringing her knees to her chest. Aang raised a brow in curiosity as she bit her lip, rubbing her arm as if in pain. She sighed, a sad sigh, something he'd never seen before on the young girl. Her normally tough exterior seemed broken…shattered.

"…what?" Her voice squeaked out, moving her hand quickly. Aang sat down beside her, his fingers moving into her own gently. Toph blinked quickly and resisted throwing her hand back from his own as he smiled.

"Let's play our game Toph." Aang called out, trying to bring her back with him. She shot her head towards his body, her lips curling into the smallest of smiles. She pretended to be angry and mumbled something he couldn't quite catch, but her hands found their normal place a top his cheeks none the less.

Aang's eyes slowly moved down her body while she was distracted.

She was a beautiful girl, even with such simple clothes on. Her hair fell in messy restrained clumps against her back, it shimmered pleasantly in the moonlight as she ran a hand through it easily. She was skinny and short, but he could already make out the well toned arms and legs from underneath her white nightgown. Her face showed a tinge of red, he guessed it was from scrubbing off all the makeup they placed on her daily.

"What are you looking at fairyboy?" Toph asked quickly. Aang held back a small laugh. Fairyboy, that was a new one.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said with a small smirk. If he had told her what he was actually staring at she would have probably kicked him out then and there. Toph crossed her arms, obviously not convinced. Finally she rolled her eyes and leaned forward into him.

"Whatever…let's just start…hmm….let's see- ah- your hair looks stupid!"

Aang gasped, placing his staff down as his eyes shot upon the young girl. She twisted her face in confusion before leaning forward, disappointment evident in her eyes. Aang grumbled as she leaned her head against her open palms, her elbows resting neatly into the well kept carpet of her room.

"That wasn't your normal sad face." Toph pointed out angrily. Aang puffed out quickly and waved a finger at her.

"That's because I was shocked, my hair is never stupid looking." Aang mumbled to himself, softly petting the black fuzzy hairs atop his head. Toph smirked slightly to herself and replaced his hand with her own, stroking his hair gently. Aang blushed, closing his eyes in happiness as he pushed against her soft hand.

"…that feels really nice.." He whispered gently to her.

"Shocked face, ok, do it one more time." Toph ordered. Aang rolled his eyes teasingly but expanded his face into a silly looking circus of O's. Toph hit his shoulder and he resumed a more believable expression. She leaned forward towards him, her legs intertwining with his own as she moved her soft fingers over his face, memorizing every little detail of the newly found expression.

"So, what's sadness face again?" Toph asked lowly. Aang smirked softly to himself and moved his brows down, pouting out his lip. Toph couldn't help but laugh but moved her own face in a similar fashion. Aang chuckled before shaking his head, pressing her brows up with his thumb.

"Now I'm not actor, so don't go and hold any of this against me." He whispered happily to her. Toph smirked as he pushed her long bangs up.

"And…angry?" She whispered. Aang did as she wished, moving his brows down in anger, a gleam in his eyes. Toph giggled and shook her head, quickly rubbing the expression off his face like she would clear a palette.

"Aha, no no, no more of that expression, it looks too funny on you. You're supposed to look goofy all the time, not mean." Toph laughed out. Aang chuckled and let his face slip back into its comfortable state.

"Is that so? Well this is how you look all the time." He called out, repeating the angry face once more. Toph gasped before growling underneath her breath, her face no nearly mimicking Aang's as she crossed her arms.

"I do not!" She yelled. Aang laughed and took her hand, placing it atop her face. He moved her fingers over her down sloped brows, tracing it gently over her pouted frown, then up to her cheeks which squinted her eyes together.

"Look…feel…" He smiled as she blinked the anger away, a soft tinge upon her cheeks. He moved his finger against her soft skin, sadness pressing into him as he smiled. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be alone again.

"…you should smile more often…you're much prettier when you smile." He whispered to her. Toph turned a bright red and stared down at the ground, her hands clasping at one another as she pushed her long hair behind her ears.

"Don't' get all charming on me now…" She whispered. Aang merely smiled.

'_You are destined Aang…'_

Aang flinched, his body shaking as that soft voice rang through his ears. Toph tilted her head at him as he threw his hands over his ears, bright eyes already watering with tears. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to think about that place-

"…Aang…are you ok?" He heard Toph whisper, a quiver in her normally strong voice. Aang let out quick breaths, a weak attempt to bring himself back to reality. He was worrying her. He couldn't stay here any longer, he was too happy, too content. Something had to go wrong, he just knew it.

Aang quickly shook his head, he had to focus, he came here for a reason, and that reason was to say-

"I'm leaving."

Aang blinked for a moment as his mouth fell open. He stared at the young girl in front of him, her face etched in worry as she held onto her chest. He shook his head, had he heard her correctly?

"You're...you're what?" He asked quietly.

"I'm leaving...for the fire nation capital." Toph whispered gently to him. She squeezed her arm, the same one he had seen her unconsciously rubbing when he entered the door. Aang opened his mouth but found no words except for-

"…why?" It came out so much weaker then he'd meant it too. Toph flinched and bit her lip, a rare moment of weakness showing in her strong personality as she took in a long breath.

"Today when I was out in the market, the gossips in the market were talking about The Painted Lady again. I wanted to see what she had been able to do this time, so I stopped and listened. She is calling for all benders help. Pleading for someone to stand up and join her cause." Toph mumbled to him. Her blue eyes glanced away from him as she fought back evident tears in her eyes.

"When I told my father about this…when I asked him to help….to do something about the fire nations control over this world, he just…dismissed it like it was the ramblings of a child." Toph's voice got higher as she shook her head.

"So…I told him, I confronted him, tried to make him see what was really going on in the world out there. I tried to make him understand…I wanted him to see the hurt we were suffering, and I thought, just maybe if he could see that, he could see me for what I was too…." Toph mumbled. Aang sighed as she shook her head quickly, a glimmer passing down her cheeks as she sniffed.

"And when I told him I was a bender, that I would always be a bender, and that there was no way he could stop me from bending-" Toph gasped, holding onto her arm quickly. Aang tilted his head, moving over her pale frame as he pushed the arm of her night gown up. He gasped, part of her arm had grown twice its normal size, a bright purple tinting her white skin.

"He tried to break my arms. To assure that I'd never bend with them again…mom stopped him before he could but-" Toph shook her head quickly.

"I'm leaving, I can't stay in this place while there's a war going on any longer." Toph finished, the strength returning to her voice. Aang fumbled over her as he tried to think of some comforting words.

"..Toph you can't! It's too dangerous, what if you-" Toph threw her good arm over his lips, her dead eyes staring straight into his own.

"Just shut up and listen ok…I know that it will be hard on my own…and so- I…I want you to come with me." Toph was pleading now. Aang stood up quickly, reaching away from her hands. No, he couldn't bring her into this life; he couldn't put her in danger. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else because of his selfishness. He backed away slowly.

"Toph I- I can't, you- you need to stay here, where it's safe!" She followed him quickly and grabbed his robe. He shuffled nervously and pinned it down on top of his head, he couldn't let her see, he couldn't let anyone see what was underneath.

"Aang don't you want to stop the fire nation…I mean, you're a monk right? You know what they're doing to those air bender monks don't you? Doesn't that make you mad? Don't you want to help them?" Toph asked, exasperated. Her eyes suddenly widened, he guessed she'd caught sight of his flash of fear before he wiped it away.

"Yes…yes I know what they're doing to them..." Aang whispered to her. Toph squinted her eyes together in bewilderment, her pink lips parted but he cut her off before she could ask him anything he'd need to lie about.

"I know about it, but it's best not to cause trouble with people like that Toph, you don't understand what they'll do to you- you're so sheltered and naïve and you don't even know it!" Toph gasped at those words as he threw up his hands, his mouth speaking without him.

"There aren't any heroes Toph, there are only idiots who stand out and get killed for it!" Aang yelled. The two froze as they heard the guard's rustle outside of the door. When they moved back to their original post Toph's cold eyes shot up at him angrily.

"…You know, I never knew you were so bitter Aang. I guess I was wrong about you. You're just like the rest of them." Toph hissed out. Aang sighed as she grabbed something off of her bed, a small knapsack, presumably filled with her traveling necessities.

"Go ahead and stay a mundane citizen, see if I care." Toph snapped out. She went towards the window and stuck out her foot. Without a second thought she jumped.

"TOPH!" Aang gasped and grabbed his staff, quickly jumping out after her. Without even a second thought the staff burst open. He glided down until he caught sight of her and with a small gulp of air he let go of his staff, sending him flying down towards the ground.

"TOPH! HOLD ON!" He threw out his arms and legs quickly, sending a burst of air against Toph's body. She yelped as it threw her back up towards him. Aang threw out his arms, clamping them around the girl as he hugged her back into his chest. She gasped as he reached out his hand, the staff falling into it easily as he glided the both of them up and away from the rapidly approaching ground.

Toph's mouth opened in pure ecstasy as she laughed, slapping his arms quickly.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you were an air bender!" She yelled. Aang let out a quick and shallow breath, holding her tighter into his arms as they moved over the city.

"AND WHAT IF I WASN'T?" Aang quickly yelled. Toph blinked a few times before laughing, shrugging as she made herself comfortable into him.

"Well you are, so let's not worry about that. Now- will you take me to the fire nation or not?" It was technically a question, but the way that Toph spoke let Aang know that it was in fact a demand. He sighed heavily and dropped his head, their bodies floating into one another as he closed his eyes.

"…Fine…FINE! I'll take you…but if we're going to be flying that far, we'll need to make a pit stop."


	5. The Mission

Zuko

March 20th, 1760

"It's a beautiful morning out, is it not Prince Zuko?"

Zuko mumbled as he sat outside of the castle's gardens. He slowly dipped his callused fingertips into the pond's clear waters, circles erupted from his touch, expanding lowly until they disappeared into nothing. He heard the ruffling of long petticoats hitting against one another as his companion sat down beside him, her cold eyes following his movement.

"My lord?" She asked in the same sweet voice. Zuko flinched and waved his hand quickly, his face squishing up in disgust as he swallowed hard.

"Don't talk like that Mai, it's creepy." He mumbled to the girl. She laughed a cold and unkind laugh that he had grown to know and appreciate. She smirked, her slanted and nearly always closing eyes resting upon him as she rested her pale hand upon her cheek.

"I'm just practicing. Your grandmother's taken it upon herself to swat me with a ruler whenever I don't abide to her absurd level of mannerisms, and I'd rather not have my body covered in bruises on our wedding day. Not that I'm looking forward to it of course."

She was, but whether that was because she actually enjoyed Zuko's company, or the fact that she'd be inheriting the entire fire nation kingdom was up for debate. Zuko personally thought it was the latter since she and his sister had practically united to make his life a living hell ever since he was small. His golden eyes shined in the ponds reflection as he sighed, pushing his long black bangs off of his face. The rest of his hair fell in a low ponytail, extending in gentle waves down his back.

"So why are you sitting out here all in your lonesome for anyways?" Mai asked, not really caring for the answer. Zuko looked over at her, practically a reflection of his own self; tall and lean with a cold atmosphere about her. Today she had two ringlets falling about her face while the rest was tied up in a sharp bun. Her dress was overly complicated and covered every inch of her body save for the tips of her fingertips and her face. He scrunched up his face shivering quickly.

"It's so hot out, how can you stand to wear that?" Zuko asked, his nose squished up as Mai raised a brow, emotion blank on her face.

"Would you rather I take it off?" She asked moving her fingers to the zipper in the back. "…my lord." She added teasingly. Zuko turned a bright red and pushed her shoulder, nearly making her fall over. She flushed silently. He'd gotten stronger than she last remembered.

"Stop…that's so weird." Zuko muttered shaking his head quickly of any thoughts of Mai stripping from his mind. Mai grunted, an un-shown frustration boiling in her chest.

"And why's that? We ARE going to be married you know. You should want me to do those kind of things. Not that I personally want to. But you're a boy and all so…"

She did want to, but she'd never tell Zuko that, not even if he was on his last dying breath. Zuko groaned, rubbing his temple softly as she leaned forward over her knees to catch sight of his face. For a moment she allowed herself to slip into his beautiful gaze, that strong chin, sharp golden eyes, flawless pale skin.

"In all seriousness Zuko…what's going on?" She asked whisking a small bang out of his face. Zuko moved his hand up quickly, stopping her from touching him any longer. He flinched, closing his eyes tightly. It wasn't that he didn't like her touch, it just-

Put him on edge.

Like something was terribly wrong and he was clueless as to what it was.

"Don't bother with him Mai, Zuzu's just brooding because he doesn't have any fire powers like the rest of us."Zuko shut his eyes tightly as demanding footsteps crunched into the garden. A cold voice sent a chill through Zuko's spine as he growled, grinding his teeth together so that he wouldn't scream out in anger.

Azula.

"Shut up I was not!" Zuko screamed as the girl strolled into the garden. She had such a way about her, a walk that made her seem like any place she took foot was automatically hers and hers alone. Today was no exception. Wearing her long red judgment robes and sharp crown the girl snubbed her head up into the air, not even needing to look at Zuko as she mumbled.

"Oh please, this is where you always go to pray. Today is not different." She stated like she already knew Zuko's argument and had revolted it with an unarguable comeback. She was the little sister, so why did she have to always be the one with the upper hand?

Zuko stood quickly, dusting off his black pants while the turtle ducks squawked at the sudden uproar.

"And how do you know I wasn't praying for the poor fools who graced your court room today?" Zuko answered quickly. Azula sighed, rubbing her eyes as with one hand while she shook her head.

"Because brother you are nothing if not predictable…" Azula muttered rolling out her hand toward him. Zuko fumed, his face turning a bright red as he grunted, turning away from her. He could almost feel her smug grin burning into his skin as she snorted.

"Now Zuzu, there's no need to be so upset just because of some inadequate tendencies. I'm sure Mai will find your inabilities… quaint." Azula stated with a sharp smirk. Zuko flinched before biting down on his lip quickly, why did she always have to make it so hard hold any platonic affection for her?

"What do you WANT Azula?" Zuko whispered every atom in his body seething.

"Calm down, I just came to tell you that father wants you in his study. Apparently he has something that he wants to discuss with you." Zuko's eyes lit up as he turned to face her. Was she lying? She always lied. He raised a brow suspiciously and she groaned shaking her head.

"I'm not kidding! He really does want to talk to you. Though, why, I haven't the faintest idea." Azula muttered crossing her arms angrily. Mai's eyes quickly went to Zuko, holding her breath at the thought of the fire lord finally whispering those words that would make Zuko the official prince of Uther.

"Well…go." Mai demanded, pushing his back quickly. Zuko nodded a bit dumbly, fixing his hair as he clumsily ran off towards his father's private room. Mai sighed contently as Azula moved to her side a small smirk on her conniving face. Mai tilted her head towards her, her eyes slit as her voice became a whisper.

"…what do you know?"

"You wanted to see me father?" Zuko moved his head in the large oak wood door; the room was dark, barely lit by the fire and candles that surrounded the musty dwelling. He could hear his father's voice call to him, low, commanding. Zuko stepped in formally, closing the door carefully behind him.

"I have a job for you Zuko, an important undercover mission in the South." Ozai grumbled, Zuko blinked for a few moments, astounded by the words that had come out of his father's mouth. Surely they were meant for someone else. Ozai turned his head, his eyes already annoyed with Zuko's lack of response. He jumped softly before bowing down quickly.

"It would be my highest honor to serve the fire nation and it's King." Zuko recited quickly. Ozai groaned and curled in his fingers.

"Stand." Zuko did as he was ordered, standing quickly. He moved to Ozai's side as the man looked out the window, his own golden eyes hidden from the world and off in thought. Zuko stood quiet, clamping his hands behind him as he looked down at his father.

"May I ask how far South sir?" Zuko asked quietly. Ozai nodded, pushing himself up in his chair. He was reaching old age with two children both ready to enter adulthood. With a soft sound he pushed himself up, still as poised and proud as ever. His crown shimmered in the firelight as he turned to Zuko, Zuko quickly bowed again before standing straight.

"You will be traveling to the Southern Water Tribe." His father explained lowly. Zuko's eyes widened immediately, his mouth flew open to ask why but he quickly shut it. It wasn't proper to interrupt elders, especially if that elder was a person of as much power as his father.

"Surely you know of the Air bender's we've been experimenting on in the Dragonbone Catacombs." Ozai said in nearly in a whisper, even as the most powerful man in the fire nation the Catacomb Experiments were still a very hush topic in the city. Zuko flinched recalling the horrible images of bodies decaying away while it's host was still alive, the burned in arrow tattoo's no doubt painfully skinned atop their shaved heads, the piles and piles of bodies being thrown into that huge…foul smelling furnace…

"…I remember it yes…" Zuko choked out.

"A bender has escaped, apparently they had been planning this for some time. They seem to think this child is 'special' a 'savior' in their time of need. No doubt it's some poppywash, but none the less, we can't have him going around spreading his pity story to all the already rebelling nations now can we?" Ozai asked looking over at Zuko quickly. Zuko straightened himself, gulping as he nodded.

"Of course my Lord, I'll see to it that he is taken care of." Zuko managed to say with a few quick bows. Ozai smiled. It was such a smile that Zuko felt ice run throughout his entire body. That was not the way that a father smiles at a son, nor how a human smiles at something it's happy for. That was the smile of a demon. A demon who'd just caught some poor soul in its trap.

"Now Zuko, you do know why I am giving you this task do you not?" Ozai asked calmly…smoothly…beckoning for a response. Zuko kept his hands tight behind his back as he searched for an answer, cautiously he shook his head.

"…No sir, I don't." Zuko whispered. Ozai laughed before sitting down in his desk. He picked up a book leisurely, his large fingers turning the old and worn pages with ease.

"It's a test for you Zuko, a test to see if you are worthy of the gift of fire bending." Ozai whispered. Zuko felt a gasp catch in his throat but he forced it down. Was his father merely taunting him? Even though his father was a fire bender, as was his sister, grandfather, and ancestors before him, Zuko had been born without the birthright of fire bending. Why this had happened or whether it would ever change was something Zuko had long ago put in the back of his mind. But…if there was a way to be like his family, to not be such a shame to them- the broken child….

"We can fix you Zuko…we can make you a true royal…but to do that, it will require a large sacrifice…and I need to know, my son, that you are worth it." Ozai announced looking up slowly from the novel. Zuko shuffled uneasily as his father's gaze fell upon them.

"…are you worth it…?" Ozai asked, stringing out his words. Zuko took in a deep breath before quickly nodding.

"…yes father."


End file.
